PAIN
by Yuki Uesuegi Eiri
Summary: Un amor que no se puede consumar, entre dos seres que se aman. nuevas aventuras estan por surgir entre estas dos personas... KXS Por fin segunda parte del LEMON! Cap 6 Up. Espero les guste Por favor dejen reviews. xxx
1. Un anhelado encuentro

"**PAIN**"

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a mis dos mejores amigas… espero recuerden esto… jijiijijiij; hice plagio °.**

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me perteneces; pero aún así espero les agrade mi primer historia publicada; además les recomiendo que lean también mi otra historia que se publica simultáneamente "MY LOST ANGEL"**

CAPÍTULO I "Un anhelado encuentro"

La joven se frotó efusivamente las manos y se envolvió con fuerza a su pijama. Hacía mucho frío. En sus 20 años no recordaba nunca hacer tenido un invierno tan frío. Estaba en su ventana observando la nieve caer en su jardín, esa delgada capa blanca, la cual le hacía traer viejos recuerdos del antiguo mundo.

_Flash Back (Redactado POR Kagome)_

_-¡Déjame en paz Inuyasha, ya no quiero estar contigo nunca más.- En esos momentos solo podía sentir ira, frustración, desesperanza. No podía creer que odiara tanto a Inuyasha._

_Nunca creí que me podía hacer esto…_

_No lo podía creer…_

_Pero lo único que podía decir Inuyasha era que lo sentía¡Cómo podía solo darme una estúpida disculpa para algo tan importante, está bien que yo lo amara; pero eso… era demasiado…!_

_Aunque todo comenzó cuando estábamos en la última pelea contra Naraku; Sesshomaru estaba presente, y quería matar a Inuyasha (n/a ¿Cuando no?) Pero yo intenté defenderlo; aún así hubo una persona de ojos ámbar que me lo impidió; jamás lo hubiera pensado de él…_

_Yo solo intentaba protegerlo; no era mi intención el estorbarles, solo quería ayudar._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Como era posible que siguiera recordando eso; hace mucho tiempo que había pasado. Pero aún así, no podía soportar la idea de estar sin él…

Me cambié, me puse mis jeans azules con una blusa y mi abrigo favorito; y así me dispuse a salir.

La noche era fría, mientras caminaba por el parque podía ver a varias parejas protegiéndose mutuamente de la gélida noche, pero yo…estaba sola, extrañaba mucho a aquella persona que ahora estaba en le pasado.

No imaginaba que aún amara tanto a Sesshomaru para mi siempre fue y será el primero y el último para mi, desde que la perla se quedó con Kikyou no había regresado al pasado. Y eso fue hace dos años. Desde ese tiempo no se mucho de Sesshomaru (Excepto por las repentinas visitas de él N/A se llaman visitas nocturnas hoy en día). Él fue la única persona que estuvo a mi lado mientras Inuyasha y Kikyou se fugaron con la perla.

Cuando regresé a mi apartamento me encontré con tres personas. Las tres estaban sentadas en mi sofá preferido y dos de ellas se encontraban fumando. Una hermosa mujer los acompañaba.

Sabía quienes eran. Estaba emocionada. Pero preferí no demostrarlo. Mi orgullo me lo impedía. Así que me acerqué a la cantina y comencé a servir unos tragos para los cuatro.

Ellos no se preocuparon mucho y siguieron poniéndose cómodos.

Hasta que una voz del fondo rompió el silencio por primera vez en la noche.

-Es algo tarde para que a estas horas estuvieras afuera ¿no?- Esa voz no la podía olvidar; jamás la olvidaría, sonaba autoritaria y segura. Yo… simplemente mire despreocupadamente hacia el rincón oscuro de donde provenía aquella hermosa voz. El resplandor de las luces de la calle entraban por la ventana yendo hacia el sofá, iluminando parcialmente al intruso. Lo suficiente como para que lo reconociera. (N/A: Ya lo conocía, y lo había reconocido; solo se estaba haciendo la tonta)

-¡Apaguen eso!- ordené; ellos sabían como detestaba el olor a humo.

Pero parecía que así se burlaban aún más de mí…

El intruso se molesto; odiaba que lo ignorara; y peor aún que le diera órdenes.

Yo estaba muy ocupada con el licor y se los lleve a la mesa; aún sin pronunciar algo; creo que ellos sentían mi molestia, y a la vez rechazo.

Momentos después de que el silencio se hacía más ensordecedor decidí retirarme de ahí. Si ellos creían que yo iba a ser la que estará hablando, se equivocaban. Así que fui por un poco de licor. ("Mejor dicho la botella, creo que esto me llevaría algo de tiempo") Hasta que solo noté el movimiento de esa persona… fue cundo su fuerte anatomía se entrelazó en mi cintura, y el cuerpo de él se apoyaba en mi…

-Odio que me des órdenes-advirtió él a mi oído. Creo que estaba algo molesto por las palabras que anteriormente había pronunciado.

De todas formas esa voz hizo que sintiera una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Sentía como penetraban en mi alma esas palabras. De pronto me separé fríamente de él.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Te hizo daño el frío de esta época que ahora no puedes calentarte ni un poquito?-Preguntó con un dejo de cinismo, característico de su voz-O es que… el que no te calienta soy yo…-Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lo único que salieron de mis labios fue – No es el momento para eso, creo que puedes esperar ¿no?- En ese instante me fui a sentar con mis amigos; los cuales tenía dos años de no verlos.

Les pregunte que cual era la razón por la cual estaban aquí. Pero nadie contestó. Hasta que por fin el más valiente habló.

-Primero que nada… me da mucho gusto volver a verla señorita Kagome-Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba aquella voz, proveniente del monje Miroku. La cual no dejaba de distinguirse por su inigualable picardía y amabilidad.

-¡Me da mucho gusto volverlos a ver muchachos!-Ya no pude aguantar más y me rompí en un mar de lágrimas, abrasándonos y besándonos. No lo podía creer, mis dos mejores amigos estaban ahí. Este era un memorable día.

-¡Kagome amiga¡no sabes como te extrañamos en la época antigua!- Me decía Sango con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca la había visto tan contenta.

Entonces comenzamos a platicar sobre lo que había pasado en mis dos años de ausencia en el mundo antiguo. Primero que nada Miroku y Sango se habían casado, Inuyasha seguía perdido con Kikyou, y Shippo; Kohaku y Kirara estaban en la aldea donde la anciana Kaede vive.

La noche se hizo vieja y con ella todos nosotros sentíamos sueño. Era tanto el que yo sentía, que me dormí frente a ellos; hasta que me despertó Sesshomaru cuando me iba a llevar a mi alcoba…

-Espera…- fue una de las pocas palabras que pude articular en ese instante, ya que tenía mucho sueño y mi cerebro estaba algo alterado por el alcohol. Lo único que le dije fue que dejaría a Miroku y a Sango la habitación de huéspedes, que Sesshomaru dormiría en el sofá.

Ellos accedieron, aunque Sesshomaru un poco molesto.

Cuando me llevaba a mi alcoba Sesshomaru me preguntó

-¿Porqué los dejaste quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes?

Fue entonces cuando comprendió mis palabras anteriores, además nunca dije que sofá….

"Lo de la recamara en la recamara y más aún, lo de la cama en la cama". Esas palabras se las había dicho en ocasiones anteriores en las que me visitaba…

Así fue como entonces Sesshomaru se sonrojó un poco y continuó su trayecto hacia mi habitación…

CONTINUARÁ.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO… YA NO FALTA MUCHO PARA EL LEMON; MANDEN REVIEWS Y VAMOS DIGANME LO QUE OPINAN; NO IMPORTA SI SON COSAS MALAS O BUENAS. LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS; SE CUIDAN!


	2. Una tierna petición

CAPÍTULO II "Una tierna petición"

Sesshomaru se acercó con Kagome a la cama; ya no sabía que hacer, como actuar; él sabía que la amaba. Pero como demostrarlo…. Como decirlo…. Como expresárselo. Sesshomaru estaba de pie frente a la cama; aún llevaba en sus brazos a Kagome, recostándola con suavidad en el lecho. Él intentaba acostumbrarse nuevamente a su aroma; la cual nuevamente lo embriagaba con su aroma delicada, y así, por instantes sintió arder su cuerpo bajo su ropa.

Por un momento se dejó guiar por sus instintos. Se acercó a ella muy sigilosamente; intentando no despertarla, pero algo lo hizo alejarse….

Kagome murmuraba algo que apenas Sesshomaru pudo captar, aunque después se hizo más claro.

K.- Sesshomaru…. Por favor…. No me dejes sola nunca más…. Quédate conmigo hoy….

Y así Kagome le hizo espacio en su cama para que él se recostara junto a ella.

Ya avanzada la noche Kagome se encontraba completamente dormida y Sesshomaru no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía un ángel cuando dormía, entonces fue llevado por sus impulsos y se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un tierno y silencioso beso; el cual fue guardado como un preciado tesoro para su corazón y mente. Su boca comenzó a bajar poco a poco; pasando por su cuello y parte de sus hombros. Esto lo llevó a desabotonarle la blusa y dejar al descubierto su pálido pero bien formado abdomen. Siguió su camino deleitándose con el espectáculo que se le estaba presentando a sus ojos, a cada segundo que pasaba Sesshomaru se deleitaba más con el aroma de su amada.

Por momentos besaba su abdomen; su boca; hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a desabrochar esos ajustados jeans que llevaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no debía de hacerlo, que él la amaba, pero que no buscaría el amor de Kagome de esa forma. Fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru terminó de desvestirla y le puso su pijama, la cual estaba a pocos metros de la cama, su pijama resaltaba sus atributos, dejando al descubierto parte de sus suaves y tersas piernas, y por último la arropó con las sábanas de su cama y darle el último beso de la noche. Ese beso no fue tan apasionado como los otros. Fue más que eso; era un beso cargado de amor, cariño; todos esos sentimientos que le costaba tanto expresarlos, todo eso y más llevaban ese beso.

Aunque lo más importante fue que no se atrevió a dárselo nuevamente en esos exquisitos labios. Sino que se lo dio en la frente. Para así dejarla por fin descansar junto a la inmensidad de la luna llena.

Que para esas horas comenzaba a traspasar por su ventana.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella de improviso y se alejó de su cuarto. Una vez más velaría por el sueño de su amada, de SU Kagome, de SU MUJER….

Sesshomaru no puedo dormir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en ese sofá y olvidaba lo incómodo que éste era. Recordaba como en ocasiones pasadas Kagome se enojaba con él y sacaba una cobija para que durmiera en el sillón. Aún hoy en Apia se preguntaba como podía soportarlo. No solo el dormir en la sala, sino el que una mocosa humana lo mandara y le dijera que hacer.

El es todo un señor youkai y no tenía porque soportar esas injurias y faltas de respeto al peso que llevaba su nombre Sesshomaru…

Con éstos últimos pensamientos Sesshomaru se quedó dormido. Ahora solo podía soñar con los sucesos de la última batalla; donde se dio cuenta de que lo más importante en su vida era Kagome….

_Flash Back_

_(Redactado desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru)_

"_¡Apártate de aquí estúpida humana, que no se dará cuenta de que su vida corre peligro, y más por el idiota de Inuyasha"_

_-Vamos Naraku; es que acaso ya no puedes seguir atacando; ¡Tan débil eres que una tonta humana te puede dominar, ¡Ja, yo creí que estarías a la altura de un verdadero youkai; pero veo que no…._

_Al parecer Naraku no podía soportar que yo le dijera híbrido. Pero que puedo hacer. Esa estúpida muñeca de barro y el perro sarnoso de mi hermano no se quitaban de en medio. Y peor aún, la humana estaba entre Inuyasha y yo._

_Claro…. Yo deseaba matar a Inuyasha y…. ¿quien más podría, yo era el indicado. Además de que acabaría rápidamente con esa plaga._

_Por un momento me olvidé de Naraku…. Sentía como si una dimensión paralela se abriera ante mis ojos; en donde solo existíamos Inuyasha, Kagome y yo, en la cara de Kagome podía denotar temor, angustia, incluso la fortaleza acompañaba a sus ojos. Pero eso no me detuvo, nunca una mirada me había hecho detenerme, y menos por la mirada de una simple humana._

_Cuando estaba a punto de matar a Inuyasha; la tonta humana se puso a propósito entre Inuyasha y yo, intentando detener mi ataque; no se por que no la dañó…. Pero en parte lo agradezco; pero ese ataque si dañó a otras personas que no tenían por que pagarlo. Yo solo observaba con detenimiento a mi poder suspendido en el aire, las manos de Kagome lo detenían._

_Tanto era su amor por Inuyasha que perdería hasta su propia vida por él…._

_En parte me sentía algo celoso; pero ¡Cómo era posible que me sintiera celoso!; yo no soy así. Jamás sentiría algo por una estúpida humana y menos por la acompañante de mí medio hermano._

_Pero fue la voz de Naraku la que me sacó de mis pensamientos…._

_-Vaya, vaya…. Al parecer los poderes de esta humana están evolucionando y a cada momento aumenta su energía espiritual. Sesshomaru…. Al parecer ya no solo nos tienes de enemigos a Inuyasha y mí…. Creo que un nuevo nombre se ha agregado a tu lista…._

_-Ya deja de decir tonterías maldito hijo de... _

_-¡Mira, pero quien te viera…. Creo que has olvidado tus buenos modales mi gran LORD…. Jejejejeje_

_-Ya cállate híbrido asqueroso…._

_Por lo que pude ver Naraku también se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Kagome. Él siempre se dio cuenta de que ella era un problema para él; pero ahora más que nunca. _

_Ella pudo detener mi poder, eso significaba que para Naraku su causa estaba perdida…._

**Éste fic Continuara….**

**Mis queridos lectores; espero que les haya gustado este segundo fic, sigan mandando sus reviews; además espero les hayan llegado mis respuestas a las lectoras que me escribieron, si no les llegó; pido de favor me lo hagan saber y por otro medio les haré saber mis respuestas; además de que contestaré todas las dudas que se puedas; pero no desesperen si esas dudas se contestan en el fic; solo les pido paciencia.**

**Gracias por todo y espero sus criticas para saber si continuo la historia o no; o simplemente pasa dar otro rumbo o darle más suspenso o emociones…. -**


	3. Una despedida muy peculiar

CAPÍTULO III

"UNA DESPEDID MUY PECULIAR"

_Continuación del Flash Back_

_Kagome parecía que pronto desfallecería; no podía aguantar tanto poder, yo intentaba detenerla, no quería que ella se hiciera daño; al parecer ella estaba un poco sorprendida por mi acto._

_-¡Deja de estorbar niña estúpida, aléjate de aquí._

_Yo sabía que podía comprender cada una de mis palabras. Pero de pronto solo la miré caer; al parecer estaba desmayada y…. no…. no estaba desmayada…._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¡Sesshomaru!- Esa era la voz de una asustada Kagome, que pedía a gritos a su amado Sesshomaru; el cual despertó completamente asustado, olvidando por esos instantes su sueño.

-Kag… gome…. ¿Que te pasa; te encuentras bien?- Sesshomaru ahora se veía mucho más pálido que de costumbre; su rostro denotaba temor, angustia, reocupación y muchos otros sentimientos que eran muy raros en él.

Kagome solo lo abrazaba, y sollozaba bajo sus fuertes brazos, mientras él acariciaba su suave cabello.

-Sesshomaru….- Esas eran las únicas palabras que ella podía articular

-No hables…. Cariño…. Todo está bien….- Mientras decía esto él depositaba tiernos besos por todo el rostro de Kagome. Cada vez que besaba sus labios, de ella salían ardientes suspiros que la hacía olvidar aquella horrible pesadilla que minutos atrás la había atormentado.

Ahora los dos estaban abrazados en el confort de la cama; mirando como la luna entraba por la ventana; quien momentos después abriría paso a los primeros rayos del sol. Así nuestra apacible pareja quedó sumida en un hermoso sueño que de ahora en adelante ambos compartirían.

-¡Miroku!; Ya despierta; se hace tarde para partir; recuerda que tenemos que regresar al mundo antiguo….- Sango se escuchaba algo preocupada; ya que no podía despertar a su tan amado ahora esposo.

-Oh…. Si, ya voy amor…. Solo te pido unos minutos más…. Por favor…. Sanguito….

-¡NO!

Tras esos gritos; Sesshomaru y Kagome se levantaron, no aguantaban más el intentar dormir y la forma en que eran despertados por esos ruidosos gritos matinales que entre ellos ya eran muy comunes; sin embargo éstos levantarían a cualquiera; pero con el simple hecho de ver a Miroku nada lo despertaría.

-Vamos Sesshomaru…. No te preocupes; cuando ellos se "vayan" tendremos un poco de paz para los dos…. Y…. ¿Sabes a lo que eso significa?...- Cuando Kagome decía estas palabras, una mueca de picardía se asomaba en su rostro, la cual cada vez que hacía eso, a Sesshomaru le atraía mucho, le hacía sentir ese calor recorrer sus venas; cosa que ninguna humana o youkai había logrado con un gran hombre como lo es Sesshomaru.

-¡Hola Sango, ¿Cómo te encuentras está mañana?- Preguntaba con un poco de sueño Kagome.

-Y tú como crees que me encuentro, Miroku es un irresponsable…. Y no se que hacer con él. Creo que lo quiero demasiado como para dejarlo…. No se que hacer…. Creo que de verdad lo amo, aunque a veces me desespera un poco….

-Sango no te preocupes; él se ve que te ama mucho…. Creo que ustedes dos son…. Almas gemelas- "Ay, no sé que hacer; yo solo ayudar a Sango…. Pero se que estos problemas que tienen ambos los van a saber afrontar"- Mientras pensaba esto, en otra parte de la casa estaban Sesshomaru y Miroku….

-Sesshomaru; eh…. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya que….

-Mmmmm…. Tú…. Tienes…. Con Kagome?- Ruborizándose un poco por las últimas palabras

-No te entiendo; habla claro….

-Relaciones….

-Ella y yo no tenemos "relaciones", si a eso te refieres; ELLA Y YO HACEMOS EL AMOR….

-"Vaya que es directo"- Pero fue nuevamente las palabras de Sesshomaru las que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Ayer no nos dijeron por que estaban aquí, ni por que me buscaron y me dijeron que os trajera; ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Sesshomaru…. Disculpa por no poder decírtelo ahora; pero son situaciones y acontecimientos que se van a revelar a su debido tiempo-Estas palabras fueron dichas con una gran seriedad en su rostro.

-Te lo advierto….

-¡Miroku!... es hora de irnos-Sango llamaba desesperadamente a Miroku, ya se le había hecho muy tarde para ir al Mundo Antiguo; sin embargo, antes de partir dejó un pequeño sobre; el cual estaba escondido entre las pertenencias de Kagome….

Este Fic continuara….

Les doy las gracias por leer mi historia, espero sigan mandando Reviews, perdón por mandarla algo tarde, pero tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes. Saludos y besos a todos. MANDEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR ; ) Los quiero!


	4. Por fin solos

**Queridos lectores; el capítulo pasado lo deje incompleto; eso paso porque tenía mucha tarea y no lo podía terminar todo; así que aquí se os termino, y les voy a agregar el capítulo cuatro; todo en recompensa por aguardar; los quiero. (Sonia, ya viene lo mejor, un lemon solo para ti, dedicado a ti; espéralo pronto… TQM)**

CAPÍTULO III " Una despedida muy peculiar"

-¡Diviértanse!; se cuidan mucho y ah…. Por cierto…. Te pido una disculpa Sesshomaru por lo que te dije….- Y así fue como un sonriente Miroku partió al mundo antiguo.

-Sango; espero verte pronto….

-Adiós Kagome; ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver y…. gracias Sesshomaru…. Gracias por todo….- Y con estas palabras Sango saltó a través del pozo, perdiéndose de vista y así reunirse con esa alegre persona quien la estaba esperando ansioso para ayudarla a subir.

Ya en la época antigua….

-¿Miroku; crees que Kagome y Sesshomaru se encuentres bien; tras la noticia que van a recibir…. Se sigan llevando igual de bien?

-Por supuesto que si amor mío, incluso él me dijo que nunca habían tenido relaciones….

-¡¿Qué!... que ellos nunca…. ¿Han nnnnmmmajaja….?

-No, ellos no hacen eso; ellos simplemente hacen…. El Amor….

Por otra parte en la época Moderna.

-Sesshomaru, cariño; ¿Por qué Miroku cuando se fue te dijo esas palabras?

-No te preocupes…. No fue nada.

Y así los dos recorrieron el patio, tomados de las manos; para así reunirse en su alcoba; donde una terrible noticia les esperaba.

Fin…. De la continuación del tercer capítulo.

Aquí termina el capítulo tres; espero le haya gustado; aquí les pongo el capítulo cuatro; sigan leyendo y mandando sus reviews; son de mucha ayuda; sus opiniones, si quieren que le cambie algo o como quieren que tome sus rumbo la historia.

Los quiero, les mando muchos abrazos y besos. (Kokoru, sigo esperando, no me vayas a dejar como novia de pueblo; vestida y alborotada, espero que lo entiendas. ; ) TQM)

CAPÍTULO IV "Por fin solos"

A partir de este capítulo; Kagome es quien describe toda la historia.

Yo sentía que ya no podía más; a cada escalón que terminábamos por subir, mi cuerpo se excitaba más. El hombre que me sostiene la mano se que siente o mismo; lo siento temblar; lo siento arder bajo esas ropas que ahora cubren su espectacular cuerpo. Jamás me iba a imaginar que algún día acabaríamos juntos, como imaginarlo; si él…. Antes fue el peor de los enemigos al cual nos hubiéramos enfrentado.

A cada momento él y yo nos acercábamos más a mi alcoba, me preguntaba lo que podría pasar; como una persona en momentos así podía tener tantos sentimientos tan encontrados; pero de pronto, solo nos quedamos frente a mi cama, mirándonos…. Cuando de pronto él juntó nuestros cuerpos, mientras que con su mano hábil me daba lo que para mí eran intensas caricias….

-¡Oh, Kagome, Te das cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo ya…. ¿El que no hacemos el amor?

-¿Eso es lo único que pretendes?

-No….

Y así comenzó a llenarme de intensos besos, en ocasiones me mordía, en otras lo hacía con MUCHO MAYOR intensidad y en ratos solo me daba tiernos besos.

Entonces, fue como una vez más ambos terminamos en la misma cama unidos por el mismo sentimiento y ambos demostrándolo con todos nuestros sentidos.

Sesshomaru comenzó a quitarme la ropa…. Había ocasiones en que tardaba mucho y hacía que la llama del deseo creciera aún más en mí: pero en otras ocasiones, como en este momento, no tardaba; eso me indicaba que vamos a tener todo un día completo lleno de pasión, en parte me emocionaba; pero, por otra; me preguntaba si esto es lo que de verdad buscamos los dos, estar juntos, como pareja o lo mejor sería el dejar que todo termine aquí, para que nada de esto suceda….

Este fic continuará….

Les pido una disculpa por lo corto que esta; pero esperen para el sábado uno más largo y lleno de lemon; además creo que se recompensa un poco con la parte que me había faltado del tercer capítulo. Espérenlo pronto; las quiero, y no olviden mandar sus reviews; les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Los quiere Yuki E.

Aome231 Pronto habrá un lemon, espéralo pronto, y verás lo que es vergüenza, gracias por leerlo, te mando muchos besos y abrazos. Te cuidas

goshi: Alba, gracias por leerlo, te estoy sumamente agradecida; espero tus comentarios sobre este nuevo cap; pero pronto habrá otro, ahora si hay lemon seguro… te mando muchos besos y abrazos

papallona: Gracias por tu review, espero mandes más y que te guste este nuevo cap. Gracias por todo te quiere Yuki, te mando muchos besos.

Han-Ko: si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en hacer tu comentario, gracias por tu comprensión y que te guste este uevo cap. Gracias Te quiere Yuki.


	5. Sleepless

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor de mis mejores amigas; quien sabe que la magia existe; y más la magia del amor; por la cual luchamos…. Se que no soy una persona que diga muy seguido la palabra "te quiero"; y más aún "Te amo", porque sé que tengo miedo a esto…. Pero si pudiera tener a alguien especial me encantaría algo así. Vamos Sonia, ya no dudes más y busca a esa persona que te esta esperando…. Busca lo que el Ser humano llama AMOR… (Nunca estarás sola)**

**Te quiere.… Yuki (Ya, no seas mala onda Sonia; mándame un review)**

**También quisiera dedicarlo a esa persona que me arrebató mi corazón, y hablo de mi querido Shuichi. Te amo Shu-chan. Espero un review tuyo. Ansiosamente. **

CAPÍTULO V "SLEEPLEES"

Mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas; no sabía que pensar, que sentir; pero eso no importa, ahora no importa; lo que importa es el momento, mi presente; nuestro presente….

Como hubiera deseado que en estos momentos la piel no existiera; ya que es una barrera más entre nosotros….

"Esta piel que nos estorba"

Pero esto no fue un problema; ya que rápidamente Sesshomaru hizo que cambiara. Con el simple hecho de terminar de arrancarme la ropa que quedaba puesta. En ocasiones como esta a mi mente legan preguntas como ¿De verdad sus instintos no me dañarán? O ¿Cómo es posible que este enamorada de una persona que es un "perro"?; me lo pregunto siempre, pero mi respuesta siempre será la misma…. LO AMO…. Eso es lo único que puedo yo concluir. Lo amo y no importa lo que pase, él y yo nos entregamos nuestros corazones; mi alma, mi cuerpo, hasta mi propia vida daría por él…. El ser que más amo y deseo en este mi mundo lleno de pasión.

A cada beso que él depositaba, yo me excitaba más y más; como alguien puede tener tantos secretos en un arte como éste.

Sus besos recorrieron todo… primero fueron tímidos roces sobre mis labios; lentamente bajaba hacia mis senos, donde los tomó entre sus manos y los masajeó ("Oh¡Por Dios, como pude estar tanto tiempo sin conocerte!). Pronto bajo aún más; llego a mi vulva en donde daba pequeños mordiscos a mi clítoris haciendo que pronto llegara a un clímax absoluto; llevándome a un lugar donde solo existe el placer, la seducción y los juegos carnales a los cuales quiero ser sometida por él.

Mientras estaba en mi clímax, sentí como algo penetraba en mi altar de Venus, no era muy largo; pero un poco más de lo normal si…

No sabía que era… pero cuñado sentí como algo succionaba, me di cuenta que aquel objeto que tanto placer me producía era su lengua. Su excitante y palpitante lengua.

Sin pedir permiso salió de mí; de su boca prendía un suave hilo de mis fluidos internos, el cual se lo quitó seductoramente al lamerse las comisuras de los labios.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo Kagome... eres la diosa que en las noches oscuras iluminas mi camino con esa hermosa luz que desprende tu sonrisa, que como una luna llena me dejas sin aliento y con estos placeres descomunales sin sueño me he de quedar siempre…. Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera, para tenerte siempre entre mis brazos … -Y con éstas últimas palabras me besó nuevamente, fue entonces que me di cuenta que mi corazón lo amaba más y más, que lo necesitaba, que él es la persona que necesito para vivir, como si fuera mi liquido vital, el agua.

Sabía que mi verdadero y único amor estaba frente a mis ojos; no sé como pude haber dudado antes de él. No me o puedo perdonar.

Una fuerte sensación me sacó de mis pensamientos; me había olvidado completamente de donde me encontraba.

-Kagome que pasa… te lastimé.

-No Sesshomaru al contrario; por favor…. Continúa….

Y así dimos un nuevo inicio a la anterior sesión de amor.

Pronto Sesshomaru me tuvo nuevamente acostada sobe el lecho; donde comenzó a separarme las piernas con unos movimientos suaves; pero sin quitar la firmeza en ellos.

En ocasiones me besaba y en otras acercaba su virilidad muy peligrosamente; solo podía sentir su miembro duro acercándose fogosamente a mi vagina; que ya lo esperaba ansiosamente; no podía aguantar más, ya lo quería dentro de mi; quería que me llevara a universos llenos de placeres a los que nunca he ido; quiero que él sea mi guía, me enseñe, me de el mayor placer de mi vida….

Pero no; a él le gusta torturarme; y más en esta clase de situaciones. Muy pronto se abalanzó sobre mí, en donde su virilidad estaba tocando todo mi cuerpo; pasó por mi entre pierna, claro, muy de prisa, así fue subiendo por mi abdomen, tocando cada parte de mí, hasta que llegó a mis pechos; donde los tomó y los besó, esa clase de masajes me producían una excitación tan inmensa; que pronto gritaría por todo el placer que Sesshomaru me brindaba; y eso que aún no me penetraba.

Pero eso no importa mucho; de pronto ya tenía su cadera sobre mí cuello; donde la posición, el tamaño y la forma en que me expuso su pene, me dieron muchas ganas de besarlo, sentirlo entre mis manos, tenerlo en mi boca, saborearlo.

Así fue como cambió un poco la posición y acercó aún más expuestamente su cuerpo hacia mi boca; donde lo acepte complacida y con delicadeza, primero toque su virilidad con la punta de la lengua; dándole pequeñas lamidas, me gusta hacer eso muy "inocentemente".

-¡Oh¡Kagome; no me digas que ahora eres muy inocente y tienes vergüenza ante mi!-

A cada palabra que salía de sus hermosos labios tenía un dejo de picardía, sensualidad y sobre todo me estimulaba de una manera tal que necesitaba tenerlo entre mis labios; pero no podía; ahora tenía un "trabajo más importante".

Continué dándole pequeñas caricias a su pene, primero fuero cortas, después a medida que continuaba, aumentaba la intensidad de mis caricias, el contacto de mi boca con su músculo erecto me producía una gran sensación de placer, fue así como lo introduje completamente en mi boca; intentando que mi querido Sesshomaru no se viniera tan rápido; tenía que torturarlo; así como él lo hizo con migo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de venirse; lo que hice fue apretarlo un poco con mis labios; se que eso le produjo mucho placer; por que ese pequeño gran grito que dio fue algo que nunca hubiera escuchado salir de sus labios; aunque no se parecía tanto a un grito, fue algo más parecido al bramido de un animal.

-Sesshomaru…. Por favor…. Vente en mí-Fueron algunas de las palabras más claras que pudo articular mi boca.

Y eso paso, fue así como mi amado Sesshomaru dejó venir todo su ser en mi boca; yo lo saboreaba, los disfrutaba; el hecho de tenerlo en mi, sentirlo; que yo sea la mujer con la que él quiere pasar el resto de sus días, me hace sentir tan deseada, feliz, esa clase de sentimientos me dan fuerza para continuar mi vida y no darme por vencida.

-Kagome… por dios…. Eso ha sido lo mejor que has hecho…. Oh me siento tan bien….

-Si Sesshomaru, yo me siento igual…. Te amo….

-Yo también te amo….

_Este fic continuará..._

**Perdón por lo corto. Pero aún tengo clases y tengo que estudiar…. GOMEN**

**Espero que le haya gustado la primer parte del lemon…. Porque aún falta otra; además díganme si quieren un lemon entre Sango y Miroku; vamos espero sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no, Los quiere y les manda muchos besos y abrazos Yuki E. **


	6. Una noche eterna

Hola mis queridas lectoras; les doy las gracias por sus reviews, cosas así son las que me hacen feliz; en fin espero les guste mi segunda parte del Lemon. Que como anteriormente esta dedicada a mi Amiga Sonia y a mi otra amiga Fernanda (SE FELIZ Y SONRIE SIEMPRE A LA VIDA) Y Claro…. No me podía olvidar de mi pareja…. Shuichi. TE AMO….

NOTA: DE ANTE MANO LES AGRADESCO EL QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS; PERO ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA; INCLUSO YO ME APENO DE HABER ESCRITO ESTO (LEMON); PERO, DE VERDAD ESTABA ASI EBRIA, NO ESTABA EN MIS CINCO SENTIDOS CUANDO LO ESCRIBÍ, Y NO SÉ PERO YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDAS; EN USTEDES ESTÁ SI LES GUSTA O NO…. ; ).

CAPÍTULO VI "UNA NOCHE ETERNA"

-Pero aún no terminamos…. Kagome

-Vamos Sesshomaru…. Es hora….

Comencé a acercarme a su miembro flácido; dándole pequeños besos para que así volviera a su posición inicial. Mientras yo me ocupaba de cierta parte suya, él, por su parte acariciaba mi cabello y en ocasiones estimulaba mis senos, espalda y nalgas.

Esas caricias a cualquier mujer la harían salir suspiros, intensos suspiros…, en el cual mi estrella principal de este acto de amor, es un demonio, que en las noches que me ha dejado sin dormir valen la pena; pues con solo esas caricias suyas…. Hacen que nuestras relaciones sexuales sean diferentes. Pero bien mis queridos lectores, tenemos que retomar nuestra historia anterior.

Su miembro no me quería dar señales de excitación alguna, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, hasta que recordé que la parte más sensible en los varones es la próstata, su punto "G", el lugar al que ellos más le temen…. Es algo oscuro ¿No?

Fue entonces como terminé acariciando sus piernas, sus nalgas; hasta que sentí su ano, su respiración y corazón comenzaban a alterarse; su agitación era suave y rítmica; pero cuando me emprendí la tarea de meter mi dedo índice en su ano; sus brillantes ojos ámbar se abrieron de repente; pero fueron acompañados de un gemido de placer; el cual me indicó que podía continuar metiéndolo y sacándolo; sabía que ese placer era momentáneo hasta que también metí mi dedo medio, para dar acto seguido a un rítmico vaivén.

-Tal vez no tenga un pene para darte tanto placer, pero tengo grandes ideas para poner en uso nuestra imaginación….

-¡OH! Kagome; jamás te he visto esa clase de torturas; y más aún hacerme sentir estos placeres descomunales….

A cada pequeña envestida que le daba sentía que golpeaba algo; y a cada roce que le daba, podía asegurar que de sus ojos corrían pequeños hilos de sal; creía que era de dolor; pero la expresión de su cara me decía otra cosa, que continuara, que siguiera, que esas sensaciones que él recibía las quería intensificar.

En uno de todos los roces que él recibía…. fue tan raro, el sentirlo, hasta que unas palabras suyas rompieron el placer.

-¡Oh! ¡VAMOS KAGOME!- Estas palabras estaban acompañadas de una desesperación y lujuria inexplicables. Que muy pronto lo escuché gritar y yo salí de él; su miembro estaba más erecto que nunca.

Para cuando salí de él; él me volteó con mucha brusquedad, tendiéndome nuevamente sobre la cama; para así entrar en mí; fue algo violento; me dolió al principio; pero después me levó a conocer el mismo paraíso por mi misma….

-Kagome…. Amor mío…. ¿Te he lastimado?

-No te preocupes, solo…. continúa….

Al principio era muy lento, a lo mejor creía que me volvería a lastimar; pero no…. mientras pasaba un poco el tiempo aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas. Mientras él me envestía, sus manos también estaban ocupadas; acariciándome…. De una manera súbita me cambió de posición y me acostó de bruces; para seguir con su acto…. En la posición actual en la que me encontraba era aún más placentera, nunca creí que tan solo con un movimiento todas las sensaciones dentro de mí cambien, se intensifiquen…, para así llevarnos a un éxtasis que solo los dioses pueden comprender, sensaciones y experiencias que ningún mortal podría imaginar; ni siquiera en sus más profundos sueños.

Se que este era el principio de una vida de placeres, aventuras, emociones y sobre todo de sentimientos compartidos entre dos personas que ya no son simples amantes; no; yo creo que nos hemos acercado a algo más espiritual…. Es, el amor de mi vida…. Mi alma gemela….

-No sé como pude estar tantos años sin ti…. Sesshomaru

-Kagome adoro cuando dices mi nombre completo…. Me haces sentir tuyo; que no existe nada que nos impida estar juntos, disfrutarnos, amarnos, ser uno….

Sus embestidas ahora ya eran muy rápidas y su respiración se aceleraba a cada momento, era rítmica y suave, de sus labios salían intensos suspiros; sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, él es mío, su alma, su cuerpo, su corazón, e incluso su vida me pertenece.

-¡VAMOS, SESSHOMARU!- Él sabía que esa frase le estaba pidiendo que culminara, que siguiera, que lo haga más fuerte. Claro, no me defraudó. Su ritmo era tan rápido que solo podía sentir como su miembro golpeaba dentro de mi vagina, lo que antes parecían roces y caricias inocentes, eran ahora fuertes golpes llenos de placer y lujuria.

Fue entonces cuando ya no aguantamos más y sentí como Sesshomaru se vino dentro de mi; mientras yo sentía un orgasmo, no, no era uno ni dos, fueron tres seguidos; para así unirnos los dos en un mundo donde todo se veía con luz, una serie de destellos inundaron mis ojos, ahora sentía el cuerpo de un cansado hombre cayendo sobre mi y así, sin más retiró su miembro ahora ya flácido de mis entrañas. Para así ambos unirnos en un lugar donde no existe nada, solo nuestro amor y nosotros somos los protagonistas de esa nuestra historia.

Para después cobijar nuestros corazones bajo un mismo sentimiento de paz y sumirnos en la profundidad del lecho, esperando a que Morfeo nos bendiga.

Este fic continuará….

Espero les haya gustado y no crean que soy una asquerosa; que solo sabe escribir así….

Shuichi te AMO….

Luego les presento a Shuichi…. Entendido Sonia, Fernanda….

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos. Las quiere Yuki….


	7. Una misteriosa carta

**Espero les haya gustado mi lemon; les doy las gracias por leer mi historia, pero también les pido una GRAN disculpa por no haber escrito en mucho tiempo; es que eso fue por que estaba de prácticas en el hospital; además de que tenía que arreglar lo de mi mini graduación; por eso les pido una gran disculpa. GOMEN  Espero ya poder escribir más seguido y por lo tanto espero aún más les agraden mi siguiente capítulo. Weno, después de muchas disculpas y agradecimientos, aquí esta mi capítulo siete. **

**Las quiere YUKI E.**

CAPÍTULO VII "UNA MISTERIOSA CARTA"

Pasadas unas horas Sesshomaru despertó y con su cálida respiración me despertó para encontrarme con unos bellos y expresivos ojos ámbar.

Antes creía que esa mirada me daba miedo, que no mostraban sentimiento alguno; pero ahora se que cada brillo y cada mirada que él me dedica quieren decir algo.

De algo estoy segura y eso es de que la forma en la que me esta viendo ahora me dice te quiero y no quiero separarme de ti…

El sol parecía dar sus últimos rayos a la ciudad; mientras ella apagaba sus luces para acurrucarse bajo el velo de luz en el que la luna comenzaba a cubrirla, y se preparaba para dormir.

Yo veía como un pequeño rayo de luz atravesaba entre las cortinas con el cual me dispuse a dormir. Mientras Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana; viendo al astro rey cediendo su lugar a su acompañante, la luna; a la cual rendía gran alabanza y tributo.

-Sesshomaru; por que no me acompañas y descansas a mi lado…

Parecía que Sesshomaru estaba pensando en otras cosas, lo veía en su rostro, él estaba físicamente con migo, pero sus pensamientos se habían ido a otro lugar, al cual no me es permitido entrar…

_(Flash Back; sobre lo que piensa Sesshomaru)_

_Esto se desarrolla en la batalla contra Naraku, cuando Kagome pudo controlar el poder de Sesshomaru._

_Kagome sostenía mi poder, a cada momento ella se debilitaba; tal vez ella no lo parecía entender, pero se estaba muriendo, su cara estaba llena de angustia, por que sabía que iba a soportar tanto tiempo… ese poder era mucho más grande._

_¿Pero que podía hacer? ¡¿Por qué me preocupo por ella!_

_Naraku rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación y se abalanzó contra ella, en sus ojos se veía esa sed de venganza y muerte. Cuando él ya estaba muy cerca de ella mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y se interpuso entre ellos, rechazando el golpe de Naraku, pero aún así me hizo daño... todavía pude observar bien a Kagome, ella seguía conteniendo mi poder... hasta que la vi caer, mi cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, mi vista se nublaba y ahora solo podía escuchar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, antes de caer por completo y sumirme en una profunda oscuridad._

_Cuando desperté, Kagome estaba a mi lado, parecía dormir…, yo estaba atado, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba con el imbécil de mi Inuyasha. Cuando unas manos suaves y cálidas comenzaron a desatarme. Era ese monje pervertido; solo que ahora esa sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba no estaba con él, me pregunto que es lo que habrá pasado._

_-Oye… monje, porque estás tan triste; que es lo que paso… por que estoy aquí…_

_-Querrás saber que Naraku finalmente murió; Kagome antes de desvanecerse lanzó tu poder y lo mató, pero tanta fue la energía que ella usó, que t-también... murió…._

_Cuando ese monje pronunció la palabra "murió"… sentí que mi corazón se rompía y lloraba, fue muy fuerte la apuñalada que acababa de recibir. Pero eso no se lo podía permitir a mi rostro, él no podía expresar lo que mi corazón sentía, no, la expresión de mi rostro era la misma, de dureza y de alguien a quien no le importa lo que pasó._

_-Bueno… no sé por que te cuento… al fin y al cabo a ti no te importa lo que nos pase._

_-Continúa... por… favor…._

_Rápidamente la expresión del monje cambió a una de sorpresa; pensar que fue por mostrar un poco de interés…_

_-Está bien… después de eso, la perla, toda la perla se fusionó; Kikyou e Inuyasha, de ellos no tenemos ni un solo rastro, pero no debes de preocuparte, ellos dijeron que estarían en contacto; cada cierto tiempo mandarían noticias, ellos decían que era hora de que actuaran._

_Ahora me sentía solo, sin nadie… no solo era Kagome; ahora también Rin y Jaken…_

_Creo que fue muy impulsivo lo que hice después; ya que aventé a Miroku y tomé a Kagome entre mis brazos, saliendo con ella e internándome en el bosque._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra seguirme, por que… te mato!_

_Ya alejados de la aldea, deposité a Kagome en el suelo, no podía soportar que ella estuviera muerta, y más por culpa de Inuyasha…_

_Estuve sentado a su lado durante un tiempo; me parecieran siglos, pero al parecer solo habían sido unos minutos, ahora podía estar cerca de ella, por un momento pude percibir su aroma, su dulce aroma; me di cuenta de la figura tan bella que tenía delante de mi, sabía que esa humana de la cual me había enamorado amaba a otro hombre, tenía que luchar por su amor, ella va a ser mía, cueste lo que me cueste. Fue cuando reaccioné y Tensseiga comenzó a palpitar, quería que reviviera a Kagome…_

_Fin del Flash – Back_

-Sesshomaru… ¿Estas bien?

-Oh… Kagome… por supuesto…

-En que pensabas… ¿Te pasa algo?

-No tiene importancia… solo recordaba…

-Está bien… pero por que mejor no descansas, mañana tendremos un día muy ajetreado…

Cuando estábamos recostados; me dispuse a sacar un pequeño libro de mi buró, de éste cayó un sobre, era muy peculiar, un sello hecho de cera era el que lo custodiaba. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención de ese sello, fue su escudo, tenía a dos dragones atacándose; no podía distinguir el objeto que ambos peleaban; pero se parecía mucho a la perla de Shikon. Todo esto se me hacía muy raro, así que decidí abrir el sobre.

-Mmmmm… Kagome, estás bien… te has quedado de repente callada.

-Oh lo siento; pero… mira esto…

Sesshomaru tomo la carta entre sus manos y muy extrañado vio que el sello era el escudo de su familia (N/A: perdón; pero esta vez ya me pasé de fantasear)

-Pasa algo Sesshomaru…

-Este sello es de mi familia, y los únicos que tenemos acceso al anillo somos Inuyasha y yo…

-Y… crees que esa carta sea de Inuyasha

Sesshomaru comenzó a romper el sello y a leer la carta en voz alta.

_Sesshomaru y Kagome:_

_Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, tengo el sello de nuestro padre, y en mi poder tengo a la perla de Shikon; ahora ya me he convertido en un youkai completo; ya no soy un híbrido; ya no soy el híbrido con el que jugabas, ya no soy ese estúpido del que te burlabas…_

_Solo te mando esto como una advertencia; y eso es que Sango y Miroku son mis sirvientes que los he mandado para que les dieran esta carta._

_La verdad radica en que ellos y cada uno de los habitantes del mundo antiguo me pertenecen…_

_Tus tierra, Sesshomaru, ya no son tuyas; por cierto la hora jovencita que te acompañaba es sumamente hermosa; su cuerpo es perfecto; además desde hace ya una semana, ya no es "doncella"._

-¡Maldito Inuyasha, me repugna!

_Lo único que quiero para que acabe el sufrimiento de los seres queridos que aman, es que pelemos a muerte, para probar y ver quien es el mejor youkai._

_PD. Kagome, amor mío, sino quieres que les pase algo malo a tus "amigos", será mejor que acompañes a Sesshomaru…_

Sesshomaru dobló la carta y la guardó en un pequeño cajón; para después entablar otras pequeñas líneas con Kagome.

-Kagome… lo mejor va a ser que tú permanezcas aquí; esta nota es solo una trampa en la que están usando a tus amigos y a nosotros…

-No, no, no y no; yo no pienso quedarme aquí mientras tú arriesgas tú vida y mis amigos son usados.

-No, ya te dije que te vas a quedar y no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡No quiero quedarme y ya lo decidí; voy con tigo!

-¡Nooo!

Al decir esto, Sesshomaru cambió sus ojos ámbar por unos rojos… y una persona completamente diferente lo poseía; pero cuando continuó, su voz se dulcificaba nuevamente.

-No; por favor… no te quiero volver a perder, eres mi fortaleza y debilidad, por ti es por lo que yo peleo; pero si te llegase a pasar algo; moriría mi corazón hasta ser un estúpido youkai, que no supo proteger lo que más ama y seguirá amando hasta los confines del mundo.

Este fic continuará

**Weno mis queridas lectoras; como antes mencioné, pido una disculpa por no haber escrito antes, espero le haya gustado m capítulo, ahora la historia se que quedó un poco "tensa"; por no decir sin sentido. Pero les pido una sincera disculpa; prometo que me voy a inspirar más y escribiré lo que siento…**

**Les mando muchos bezos y abrazos. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**LAS QUIERE YUKI E.**


	8. Un misterioso anciano

**Primero que nada, me disculpo por no continuarlo tan seguido; es que he tenido unos pequeños grandes problemas con migo misma, lo siento mucho. Además creo que mi capítulo pasado no estuvo muy bien, ya saben que estas "depresiones" afectan. **

**De todas formas creo que continuaré y ya no las quiero aburrir más con mi super discurso. Espero disfruten más de este capítulo.**

CAPÍTULO VIII Un misterioso anciano…

-Te lo pido… por favor, tú y yo somos una pareja que esta destinada a estar junta. Siempre….

De la nada; mis ojos se llenaron de cristales salados que poco a poco fueron cayendo sobre mis mejillas, hasta que sentí como una suave mano las detuvo y sentí que mi cuerpo fue lentamente tomado entre aquellos brazos, sintiendo como su calor recorría y pasaba a mi cuerpo. (N/A: Hagamos como si Sesshomaru tuviera los dos brazos  )

-No te quiero perder… eres mi todo, mi mundo, mi vida… Te amo tanto que no quisiera que nada te pasara…

-Ambos estamos involucrados en esto y ahora ambos a salir victoriosos…. Te amo Kagome…

Me despedí de él con un tierno beso en el que le pudiera transmitir todo lo que siento, nuevamente me recosté sobre la cama y me entregué a un profundo sueño, en el que esperaba despertar y encontrarme con esa cara angelical y ver que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla que no quisiera vivir nunca…

Sesshomaru me siguió; pero sentí como su brazo me rodeaba, me sentía nuevamente protegida, su respiración rítmica me arrullaba y ese suave aire que espiraba era como el susurro apasionado del viento que mueve las hojas de los árboles…

Cuando desperté; Sesshomaru ya no se encontraba en la cama… me había dejado sola.

Mi corazón comenzaba a romperse me había mentido, me había dejado; el amor de mi vida se había ido…

-Vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas…

Estas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos; no me había dejado; era tanta mi felicidad que ya no aguanté más y me abalancé sobre él.

-Mmmm, Kagome, te siente bien, es hora de irnos por que nos vamos a retrasar más en lo que buscas que ponerte, te bañas, te vistes; bueno… eso podría esperar un poco…; pero en fin y todavía desayunamos..

-Exacto, y tú me vas a tener que esperar…

Sesshomaru mejor se metió en la cocina para intentar hacer un poco de café… ya extrañaba esos momentos en los que lo hacía aguardar mucho tiempo. Pero al final todo valía la pena… siempre lo dejaba boquiabierto.

Después de una hora y media pudimos salir al mundo antiguo. Ahora ambos cargaban maletas, sabían que estarían mucho tiempo ahí, ya que existían ahora nuevas amenazas, en realidad dos…

Una vez que llegamos al mundo antiguo Sesshomaru me tomó por la cintura y subimos rápidamente a través del pozo.

Cuando estábamos en el pasto acomodándonos, al levantar la mirada todo estaba devastado, el que antes había sido mi mundo, ahora estaba devastado, nuestros sueños, nuestras vidas… todo…

-No… no… esto no se lo perdonaré al maldito de Inuyasha; esto lo pagará muy caro…

-La aldea… está quemada; debo buscar a la anciana Kaede…

Salí corriendo, en busca de la anciana Kaede; Sesshomaru me siguió como era posible que el propio mundo donde había crecido Inuyasha, lo destruyera; no, no lo podía creer. Cuando llegué a la casa de la anciana Kaede, estaba completamente vacía, todo estaba quemado… Excepto por una parte… parece que ahí habían colocado un hechizo…

-Señorita... Por favor ayúdeme…

Esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Ese señor estaba muy mal herido.

-Señor… dígame… que es lo que pasó… por que la aldea esta destruida.

-Ayer en la noche… vino el amo… Inuyasha y como no pudo encontrar a la sacerdotisa que buscaba... quemó y mató a toda la aldea…

-A toda la aldea…- Mes sentía muy triste; el Inuyasha que conocía… había muerto… todo lo que creía comprender estaba muerto…

-Como que mató a toda la aldea; incluso a esa anciana llamada Kaede…

-Sesshomaru…

-La anciana Kaede aún vive… ella y esa pareja de jóvenes que siempre están peleando.

-No sabe si un zorrito los acompañaba…- Espero que Shippo se encuentre bien.

-No te preocupes Kagome, ese zorro sabe cuidarse bien, él y todos tus amigos… todo se solucionará pronto.., por favor no te pongas triste, haré todo lo posible por que todo acabe pronto y bien…

-El zorro de quien hablan; se fue antes; él esta ahora en otra aldea, entrenando sus poderes para salvarnos… mmm…

Mientras continuaba el señor con su relato en boca; una luz blanca salió de su pecho haciéndolo caer inerte sobre el césped.

-Este lugar ya no es seguro Kagome; lo mejor es que vayamos a mi castillo…

ESTE FIC CONTINUARÁ…

**Se que estuvo muy corto el capítulo; y les pido una disculpa por no haber escrito anteriormente; pero he tenido unos problemillas y me es un poco difícil el actualizarlos.**

**De antemano quiero agradecer su comprensión y dar nuevamente las gracias a aquellas personas que me escriben sus reviews, sin ellos yo no podría continuar. Solo les voy a pedir algo y eso es valga la redundancia manden sus reviews, sin ellos yo no podría continuar el fic. Muchas gracias por sus opiniones. Serena-tsukishio; gracias… por tu apoyo que cada día me hace crecer.**

**Sonia gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. TQM.**

**Fernanda gracias por tu amistad, TQM. **

**LAS QUIERE YUKI E.**


End file.
